dowfandomcom-20200223-history
Retribution/Chaos Lord/Strategy
Overview The Chaos Lord is a brutal hero clad in terminator armor that pledges himself to Khorne, which by extension makes him to be a very effective melee fighter. He does not give much in the way of support to the rest of his army, instead focusing on becoming a veritable infantry grinder in melee. He is very durable with his baseline HP of 1000 and specializes in throwing himself against the enemy's infantry before proceeding to come up top. He does not have any anti-vehicle upgrades, so be sure to include units with such weaponry in the rest of your army. Kill the Weak The starting ability of Chaos Lord, it deals 20 melee damage and knocks back all units within a small radius around the Chaos Lord (Essentially melee range). It also heals 75HP of the Chaos Lord's health for each enemy struck, making it incredibly useful for bringing yourself back to a more healthy amount of HP while stuck in the enemy ranks. Forget Explaining the Gear, Just Give Me Builds! Blood Maul, Armour of Inferno, Daemonic Visage This will make the Chaos Lord incredibly useful at crowd disruption with Sweeping Doom as well as crowd destruction due to Let the Galaxy Burn, and Daemonic Visage is taken since the damage debuff for the enemy will be more effective than trying to use Icon of Khorne with a slow-hitting weapon. Lightning Claws, Armour of Inferno, Icon of Khorne A considerable investment, this will nonetheless make the Chaos Lord into an incredibly tanky angry terminator that can take just as much as he dishes out. Let the Galaxy Burn can still be utilized to deal with massed infantry (Though those that have lots of speed at their disposal will likely avoid it successfully) and now the Chaos Lord can quickly shred fellow heroes or lone units in close combat as well. No Weapon, Harness of Rage, Dark Halo A relatively cheap investment, this is the cheapest way to make the Chaos Lord into an appreciably tanky angry terminator with a touch of the Dark Halo button that will tie up whatever he chooses to whack with his sword. This is good if you want to make your Chaos Lord more effective without detracting too much of your budget from churning out more troops or upgrades for your current troops. Wargear Weapons Combi-Flamer The Tier 1 weapon for the Chaos Lord. It does significantly more damage than the baseline storm bolter (It is a 212% increase in raw DPS, in fact) and provides the Immolate 'ability, which carpets an area in flame to deal 12 ability flame damage per second to anyone unfortunate enough to be caught inside. However, while this ''does suit the Chaos Lord's anti-infantry role, it squanders his melee potential and also sets you back from reaching the all-important Tier 2 by 30 power. You are much better off waiting until having access to his other weapons, which grant abilities that are just as powerful as '''Immolate and also place the Chaos Lord in the melee realm he deserves to be in. Blood Maul One of the two Tier 2 weapons for the Chaos Lord, specifically a giant two-handed maul. It is a very effective anti-infantry and anti-heavy infantry melee weapon at 100 raw DPS that provides the Sweeping Doom ability, which causes the Chaos Lord to smash his mace into the ground and send everyone in a radius of 10 to be knocked away from the Chaos Lord in a manner similar to being hit by artillery fire and also receive 20 melee damage from the attack. Because of that very ability, the Blood Maul can be a very effective 'One Slot Wonder' for instantaneous massed gunline disruption that will only compound in usefulness for this role when paired with Daemonic Visage. However, it does have a much slower attack animation than his alternative choice of Lightning Claws, so if you wish to take advantage of Icon of Khorne to make the tanky termie even more tanky than it is better to overlook this weapon. Lightning Claws The second of the Tier 2 weapons that the Chaos Lord has access to, it provides him with dual Lightning Claws that rend apart infantry and heavy infantry with equal ease (100 raw DPS). It also provides the Destructive Strike '''ability, which causes the Chaos Lord to lash out in a specified direction and deal 30 piercing damage plus knockback to anything unfortunate enough to be within melee range of the Chaos Lord and in that specified direction. Costing 50 more Requisition and 15 more power than the Blood Maul, it is recommended that if one chooses to take this weapon you should prepare to further invest in the Chaos Lord by granting them the '''Armor of Inferno and Icon of Khorne as well. With these three items, the Lightning Claw's fast animations will quickly proc Icon of Khorne while the Armor of Inferno's considerable health increase and Let the Galaxy Burn ability will both increase The Icon's effectiveness and also provide plain crowd destruction to go with your disruption. Armor Harness of Rage A Tier 1 Armor for the Chaos lord that adds 150HP and 1HP regen while also granting the Chaos Lord with 5 Energy for every strike he makes on an enemy model. If you are planning to put any sizable investment into the Chaos Lord this armor should be ignored, but it does provide useful synergy with the Dark Halo to make the Chaos Lord deceptively tanky for those who wish to be thrifty. Armour of Inferno One of the two Tier 2 armors for the Chaos Lord and the most expensive one at 50 more requisition and 5 more power in cost than the Mantle of Hate, it grants 200HP and 1 HP regen while also unlocking the Let The Galaxy Burn ability. This is an extremely powerful ranged ability that causes the Lord to fire 5 balls of fire at a target location, which will detonate on impact to cause 45 flame damage plus knockback while also leaving a residue that will deal a small amount of flame damage for a little bit in a sizable radius. This is an extremely powerful ability that falls entirely in line with the Chaos Lord's anti-infantry role, and makes the more expensive purchase cost-effective with only one or two uses. Mantle of Hate The second of the two Tier 2 armors for the Chaos Lord, it grants 175HP and 1HP regen along with the special ability Drain Life. Activating it causes the Chaos Lord to take hold of an enemy infantry model with an invisible force, dealing a total of 60 piercing damage to the target while also healing the Chaos Lord of 120 missing HP. The Chaos Lord is immobile while this ability is in effect, and the model is held in place for the duration as well. It can be useful in a straight up Hero duel, so purchase over the Armour of Inferno at your discretion. Items Dark Halo A Tier 1 item that provides the Chaos Lord with the ability to use his energy for HP much like the Loyalist's Force Commander's Iron Halo, nullifying up to 5HP per energy point for a total of 500 additional 'fake' HP on top of his actual health bar with a maxed out energy bar. This item has incredible synergy with Harness of Rage as a result, but if you plan on giving the Chaos Lord more than just two items than it is better to pair Daemonic Visage or Icon of Khorne with your weapon of choice. Daemonic Visage Provides a bonus ability in which all enemy units within a radius of 25 around the Chaos Lord when he strikes an enemy deal 25% less damage for 5 seconds. Incredibly useful when used alongside the Blood Maul, putting him firmly in the role of screwing over massed ranged infantry. Icon of Khorne Provides the Chaos Lord with the passive ability of regenerating 1% of his maximum health each time he hits an enemy unit in melee, making it an effective passive in conjunction with the Lightning Claws. With this along with the Armour of Inferno and a pair of Lightning Claws the Chaos Lord becomes a near unstoppable foe that can very well serve as a 'One Man Army' that forces the enemy to either taste the fury of the rest of your army's forces as they focus down the angry Terminator or be torn to shreds in glorious melee combat. Category:Retribution multiplayer unit subpages